DNA is a polymeric compound which can be manipulated by different physical and enzyme techniques such as denaturation/renaturation, enzymatic synthesis, modification reactions and protein binding. DNA technology (ref.8) allows the construction of self-assembling networks at a ultramicroscopical or monomolecular scale (described below). The nucleic acid networks can be used as masks in photolythographic procedures currently used for the construction and production of computer chips. The networks can be reproduced by molding to produce replicas consisting of other materials or can be used as a scaffold to deposit different materials such as n- doped gallium arsenide or gallium arsenide, able to conduct electric current. So constructed conducting elements can be used as components of electronic chips. The self assembling properties of nucleic acids can be also used to construct switching elements needed for electronic chips.